Un Nouveau Départ
by TiteNana
Summary: Sentiments et pensées de l'équipage du Vogue Merry
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et toutes,_

_Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop sévère. Mais toutes les reviews sont permisses autant les gentilles que les méchantes._

_Alors surtout n'hésitez pas !!!!_

_Alors il y aura peut être ou peut être pas une suite, ce sera selon mon humeur et mon inspiration… _

* * *

Un Nouveau Départ

Cela fait maintenant 2 jours que je suis sur le Vogue Merry et son équipage on ne peut plus « bizarre » mais j'avoue que je m'y sens bien, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis 20 ans, oui oui 20 ans...

Je me suis rendue sur le navire de Monsieur le Capitaine (Luffy si vous préférez) après qu'il m'ai sauvé la vie alors que j'avais décidé de mourir.

J'avoue que mon arrivée les a quelque peu surpris, mais après avoir expliqué ma situation à M. le Capitaine, celui-ci a dit que je pouvais rester, vous auriez dû voir la tête des autres, ils étaient tous suspicieux à mon égard, normal me direz-vous j'étais quand même le bras droit de Crocodile. C'est vrai c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit et que j'ai répondu honnêtement à l'interrogatoire de M. Long Nez.

Maintenant, ils me font tous confiance, enfin sauf M. l'Epeïste, il m'accepte juste parce que c'est une décision de son capitaine, mais il ne me fait pas confiance, mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ???

Je suis installée sur ma chaise longue et je les observes tous, les uns après les autres.

Mlle la Navigatrice, elle a un sixième sens pour les changements de temps, c'est épatant !! Mais quel sacré caractère elle ne laisse rien passé. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a fait pour ne pas craquer avec un équipage comme celui-ci. De plus Mlle la Navigatrice, « la méchante fille » se sert de la gentillesse de notre jeune coq pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut…

Notre jeune coq parlons-en, il est aux petits soins pour Mlle la Navigatrice et moi-même, nous ne manquons jamais ni d'encas, ni de boisson, et son café, vraiment fameux… J'avoue que je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé que depuis que je suis sur ce navire.

Même si il râle après les autres membres de l'équipage, eux non plus manque jamais de rien, même M. l'Epéïste pourtant ils sont la plupart du temps entrain de se disputer, mais à les observer c'est une manière pour eux de passer le temps et je sais, je le vois qu'ils s'apprécient même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouera.

M. l'Epéïste, c'est simple soit il dort, soit il s'entraîne soit il se dispute avec notre Coq, mais il a une volonté et une force de caractère du tonnerre, il est vraiment très impressionnant, et je sais qu'il deviendra vite de plus en plus fort, il est le premier à être arriver au près de M. le Capitaine et il est son second, je pense que c'est lui qui comprend et qui connaît le mieux notre Capitaine.

Il y a aussi M. Long Nez, qui est un grand menteur, ce n'est pas un grand guerrier, c'est même un froussard mais avec un équipage il deviendra de plus en plus fort sans s'en rendre compte, j'ai remarqué que malgré sa peur il était toujours là, il passe ces journée à raconter des aventures à M. le Docteur qui le regarde avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il est mignon M. Le Docteur, on a envie de le prendre dans ces bras quand on le voit, il est naïf et un peu peureux, mais lui aussi changera avec le temps. Et je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un grand docteur.

Luffy, M. Le Capitaine, c'est un grand naïf lui aussi, il vit au jour le jour et ne se pose pas de question. C'est un grand enfant qui n'hésite pas à aller au bout de ces convictions, et qui est prêt à mourir pour ces convictions et amis. Il sait être sérieux quand il le faut, et prendre les bonnes décisions. De plus il arrive à comprendre chez les gens ce qui les tracassent ou ce qui ne va pas, comment je n'en sais rien mais je le découvrira surement un jour…

Je suis sur un navire sur lequel je me sens bien, avec un équipage de jeunes gens tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres, avec des rêves fous, l'un veut devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, l'autre trouver All Blue, un autre qui veut devenir le plus grand Epéïste du monde, et une autre qui veut faire la carte du monde, à tous ces jeunes gens vient se rajouter moi Nico Robin ou le Démon d'Ohara qui veut trouver le Rio Ponéglyphe.

Et quand je vois tout ce petit monde je me dis qu'ils sont bien capable d'arriver à atteindre leurs rêves, et j'ai même repris espoir et ce grâce à eux, je me suis même surprise plusieurs fois à rire, et encore plus souvent à sourire.

J'espère du fond du cœur que je serais là pour assister à leur réussite à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration, enfin non l'inspiration étais là mais je ne savais pas comment m'en servir. Merci à tous pour reviews, ça met du baume au coeur et ça donne du courage. Merci à miss Elisha-chan pour son soutient moral et psychologique dans cette dure épreuve et aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il y aura une suite très bientôt (je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne traine pas)_

Un nouveau compagnon

Deux jours qu'elle est sur notre bateau et je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, ben quoi faites pas cette tête là, vous auriez confiance vous en une femme qui est recherchée depuis 20 ans et qui a bossé avec les pires salauds ? Non, bon ben alors !!! Cet abruti de Capitaine a dit oui tout de suite… Je me demande bien s'il réfléchit quelques fois. Enfin bon on était 3 à pas lui faire confiance, cette hystérique de navigatrice, Usopp et moi, elle n'a pas mit longtemps pour les faire changer d'avis.

Nami il a juste fallut qu'elle lui donne un sac plein de bijoux, je vous jure celle la à part ces mandarines et l'argent y a rien d'autre qui compte. Cette satanée rouquine est tout le tps en train de gueuler, mais parlez-lui trésor ou Berrys et c'est fini… Pour Usopp il a juste fallut qu'elle aide Chopper et Luffy dans leurs grimaces pour qu'il éclate de rire et qu'il se joigne à eux. Quant au Love Cook lui c'était courut d'avance qu'il craquerait, dés qu'il voit une femme, on en tire plus rien, si en plus elle a de belles formes alors là c'est mort. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait mauvais goût, mais merde y a pas si longtemps elle était notre ennemi quand même.

Donc du coup il ne reste plus que moi, il va falloir que je l'ai à l'œil !!! Je fais confiance à Luffy pour toutes ces décisions, je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter mais là…

Non mais pourquoi j'ai suivi cet abruti ? Pourquoi je l'ai accepté comme Capitaine ? Enfin pourquoi ON l'a suivi ?

Ah oui je sais il nous a tous sauvé à un moment, moi il m'a évité la mort par exécution. Pour Usopp on l'a aidé à sauver son village ; Nami il l'a sauvé des griffes d'Arlong, et il a sauvé son village. Sanji il l'a aidé à sauver le Baratie. Enfin Chopper, il lui a redonné confiance en l'être humain.

Et puis il a une telle façon de demander les choses qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser.

Même pour Nico Robin je peux pas lutter, je suis obligé d'accepter.

Il est complètement stupide notre capitaine, mais il comprend des choses qu'on ne comprend pas, et il serait prêt à mourir pour ses amis. Il a un sacré instinct et si il dit que ça ne risque rien avec elle alors c'est que ça doit être vrai, mais c'est une assassin quoi !!!! Faut que je la surveille, que je surveille tous ses faits et gestes et si elle s'en prend à l'un d'entre eux (même le blondinet, il serai capable de se laisser faire cet abruti) je la tue.

Et puis pourquoi elle nous observe comme ça, en silence ? Je suis sûr qu'elle mijote quelque chose, faut que je la piste vraiment.

Mais là tout de suite, maintenant si Luffy ne la ferme pas je le tuuuueeeee !!!!!! Je veux dormir !

* * *

Depuis deux jours je suis au paradis, il y a une nouvelle belle femme parmi nous.

Elle est mystérieuse, et magnifique. Nami-chérie est belle, mais Robin d'amour c'est une beauté plus, plus….mûre. Robin d'amour est une femme, voilà c'est ça la différence Robin d'amour est une femme plus mûre que Nami-chérie.

Elles ont toutes les deux des formes magnifiques, mais Nami-chérie à encore un visage enfantin alors que celui de Robin d'amour est plus sérieux, sévère, elle a dû vivre des choses affreuses pour avoir un visage aussi austère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui redonner goût à la vie moi, ouh là j'ai un coup de chaud là tout d'un coup…

Robin d'amour avec ces magnifiques cheveux est comme, est comme hum je dirai une forêt noire, oui une forêt noire, mystérieuse et inquiétante, mais tellement douce au fond. Nami-chérie ce serait plus un éclair, avec son caractère au combien fougueux, j'adore Nami-chérie et son caractère.

Deux femmes fortes sur le bateau, je suis au comble de l'extase, deux femmes à chouchouter, à protéger.

Robin d'amour est tellement mystérieuse, et ce petit sourire est superbement enivrant. Une femme aussi belle ne pouvait être que notre alliée (quoi vous voyez pas le rapport ? Ben moi je le vois c'est l'essentiel), elle est si intelligente, si cultivée… Vous me direz pour une archéologue c'est normal, mais quand même.

Quand je pense à cet abruti de tête d'algues qui se méfie d'elle, non mais franchement il à quoi à la place des yeux et du cœur ??? Je suis sûr que de toute façon il n'y connaît rien aux femmes, même pas capable d'apprécier leur beauté, je suis persuadé qu'il est……enfin bon je m'en fous, mais il a intérêt à être un minimum poli avec Robin d'amour, sinon il va tâter de ma chaussure le marimo.

En tous cas je suis heureux qu'elle fasse partie de notre équipage, avec son pouvoir elle sera d'une aide inimaginable même si je ne laisserais pas abîmer sa jolie peau… Et celui qui voudra l'approcher aura à faire à moi !!!

Bon aller je vais leur préparer un petit cocktail, « le cocktail de l'amour » je suis sûr qu'elles vont apprécier mes deux déesses !

* * *

Au début quand elle est arrivée, j'avais vraiment peur surtout quand j'ai vu la tête d'Usopp, Nami et Zoro, et puis Luffy a dit qu'elle pouvait rester mais j'avais toujours pas confiance alors j'essayais de rester loin d'elle.

Mais hier on a fait escale sur une île, et les autres m'ont dit de rester sur le Merry, j'étais content qu'ils me fassent confiance jusqu'à ce que je la vois sur sa chaise longue en train de lire, alors je suis vite rentré pour m'occuper de mes rumbles.

J'étais dans mes souvenirs quand soudain j'ai senti une odeur, je me suis retourné et là horreur elle m'écoutait tranquillement assise sur une caisse avec son sourire mystérieux. Alors bien sûr je suis parti me cacher et en voulant sauter j'ai cassé le baril d'eau… Je tremblais tellement qu'elle m'a fait des chatouilles, hihihi j'adore les chatouilles.

Ensuite elle m'a dit que j'étais mignon, mais moi je m'en fiche j'aime pas les compliments, surtout venant d'elle cette idiote^^. Après ça il a fallut que je parte chercher de l'eau puisque j'avais cassé le baril, et elle m'a accompagné, au début j'ai eut peur, mais elle avait un visage tellement serein que je me suis calmé.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au lac, elle s'est assise dans l'herbe toujours avec son visage serein et souriant et elle m'a demandé qui était Doctorine, alors je sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai raconté…

Elle m'a écouté sans rien dire, sans m'interrompre toujours avec son sourire. A la fin elle m'a dit que j'avais de la chance.

Après ça on est rentré au bateau, c'est une des plus belles journées que j'ai passé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune menace venant d'elle.

Elle est gentille Robin, j'aime bien lui parler, en plus elle est forte et elle sait se défendre. Robin elle parle pas beaucoup, mais elle nous observe tous, moi aussi je l'ai observé , et elle est en bonne santé, elle n'a pas d'égratignure, pas comme Zoro lui il en a plein, ça fait presque peur. Zoro il est effrayant des fois avec son regard de démon.

Par contre je suis persuadé qu'elle a vécut des choses tristes, souvent elle a le regard plein de tristesse ou perdu au loin. Elle n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile. En plus d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit elle n'a nulle part où aller et personne qui l'attend. Cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre d'être sans personne. La solitude qu'elle horreur. Moi la solitude ça me tente pas, le peu que j'ai vécut, hé ben j'étais malheureux. Maintenant sur le bateau, je ne suis plus tout seul et c'est super. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à se sentir comme chez elle, et qu'elle nous considèrera comme une famille.

Robin elle est intelligente, elle sait plein de trucs, j'aime bien l'écouter quand elle parle. Moi j'aime bien quand Robin elle me fait des chatouilles, surtout qu'elle est loin quand elle me les fait hihihi.

Aller je vais me replonger dans mon livre, faut que j'apprenne encore plein de trucs, je vais être un super docteur moi.

Hihihihi non non pas les chatouilles ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Maintenant nous sommes 7

Depuis deux jours nous sommes 7 à vivre sur le Merry, depuis que nous avons quitté Arabasta un nouveau membre est arrivé, non ce n'est pas Vivi et j'avoue que j'aurais préféré mille fois que ce soit elle, non au lieu de ça c'est Nico Robin ou l'enfant démoniaque d'Ohara ou Miss All Sunday.

Une fois Arabasta quittée et les Marines semés, elle est apparue sur le pont du Merry. Et là Luffy lui a dit oui de suite pour qu'elle soit notre nouvelle nakama, donc maintenant elle fait partie de l'équipage. Mais je la trouve un peu trop…un peu trop démoniaque à mon goût.

Je lui ai fait passer un interrogatoire, l'interrogatoire du Grand Captaine Usopp et j'ai appris qu'elle était assassin. Quelle horreur une assassin sur le bateau, ça y est je crois que je suis atteint de la maladie « Je-peux-pas-l'approcher-elle-me-fait-peur ».

Non, non reprends-toi mon grand, souviens-toi tu es le plus grand de tous les pirates le Captaine Usopp Sama…

Le Captaine Usopp Sama n'a pas peur d'une femme, même si celle-ci est démoniaque, effrayante, et mystérieuse… Et puis son pouvoir aussi est angoissant, elle peut faire pousser n'importe quelle partie de son corps où elle veut, ça veut dire, ça veut dire que si elle veut elle peut… nous tuer quand on dort aaaarrrrggggghhhhhhh, elle va nous tuer dans notre sommeil !! J'en ai les genoux qui tremblent.

Remarquez son pouvoir pour le moment il ne sert qu'à faire des chatouilles à Chopper et puis je pourrais peut-être lui demander qu'elle me prête quelques bras pour faire mes expériences, mais euh… quand elle arrêtera de nous observer les uns après les autres et qu'elle n'aura plus son sourire bizarre.

Je me dis que si Luffy a dit oui c'est qu'on ne risque rien et qu'il faut lui faire confiance, mais en attendant je vais rester le plus loin possible. Et surtout il ne faut pas que je dorme, non il faut que le grand Captaine Usopp puisse protéger ses amis si elle tente quoique ce soit…

Je me souviens de ce gars qu'on avait rencontré. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance même Zoro (qui pourtant n'a confiance qu'en peu de monde) sauf moi le Grand Captaine Usopp, et forcément je leur ai sauvé la vie à ces crédules de compagnons, car notre nouveau compagnon était prêt à nous envoyer à la Marine. Ah si le Grand Captaine Usopp n'avait pas été là… Du coup j'en ai les genoux qui tremblent à nouveau d'excitation…

Attention à toi Nico Robin le Captain Usopp et ses 8000 hommes te surveillent.

* * *

Des diamants, des rubis, des saphirs. Toutes ces pierres précieuses rien que pour moi !! Elle est formidable cette Nico Robin, je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier d'elle.

Elle est intelligente et c'est la seule qui me comprenne, de toute façon avec un équipage d'abrutis comme celui là c'est pas compliqué, entre notre capitaine qui est complètement idiot qui prend des décisions sans réfléchir, Zoro qui a un sens de l'orientation déplorable, en plus il fait que dormir, non mais franchement pourquoi il dort comme ça ? Il a un problème ce pauv' garçon. Usopp qui est trouillard comme c'est pas possible et qui raconte mensonge sur mensonge. Et Sanji qui ne pense qu'à… qui me tourne autour toute la journée, notre médecin qui est un renne au nez bleu je suis bien entourée tient… Quel équipage de cinglés.

Heureusement maintenant elle est là et je pourrai avoir des conversations intelligentes, je pourrai aller faire du shopping et puis avec tout ce qu'elle connait on trouvera plein de trésors j'en suis sûr !!!

Elle est calme, posée, ça change des autres nazes qui se battent, qui gueulent et qui se disputent tout le temps. Mais ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier c'est qu'elle est forte, ça fait quand même 20 ans qu'elle s'en sort toute seule, c'est bien une preuve ça non ? Cela fait une personne forte en plus sur le bateau, mais elle est recherchée donc on va avoir droit à la Marine… Ooohhhhhh non quelle galère !!

Remarquez, si elle me cherche je la livre à la Marine, je me demande bien à combien s'élève sa prime ? Va falloir que je me renseigne !

Tient regardez-moi ces deux abrutis encore en train de se disputer, ils peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre c'est dingue.

* * *

Moi je suis content que Robin elle soit devenue notre nakama.

Elle est pas méchante Robin, la preuve à Arabasta elle m'a sauvé deux fois la vie, la première fois elle m'a sorti des sables mouvants, et la deuxième fois elle m'a donné l'antidote contre le poison.

En plus elle est forte Robin, elle peut se battre toute seule. Elle est intelligente, c'est même une archéologue, je sais pas à quoi ça sert mais c'est pas grave ça, maintenant on a un membre de plus…

Ce qui est bien avec Robin c'est qu'elle parle pas beaucoup, elle sourit et elle nous observe, c'est pas comme Nami qui crie tout le temps et qui nous tape quand on l'écoute pas ou qu'on l'énerve. Robin elle reste calme et posée. Et puis j'aime bien quand elle se sert de son pouvoir pour nous aider à faire des grimaces ou pour nous faire des chatouilles. Il est bien son pouvoir…

Mais j'y pense, ça fait une personne de plus à nourrir, mais bon c'est pas grave on a le meilleur cuisinier de Grand Line et Sanji il se fera un plaisir de lui faire à manger.

Ah ben maintenant que j'y pense, Sanji j'ai faim, Sanji de la viande !!


End file.
